Midorizawa Inori
Midorizawa Inori (緑沢祈里) is one of the main heroines of Starlight Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Wish. Main information * Name: Inori Midorizawa (緑沢祈里). * Name meaning: Prayer green swamp. * Gender: Female. * Age: 15. * Theme: Star morning. * Mew Name: Mew Wish. * Animal DNA: Nebulob. * Seiyuu: Sora Tokui (徳井青空). * Voice actress: Laura Bailey. Appearance Inori Inori has short dark green hair and matching eyes. She usually wears a green dress with matching boots and white socks. Her school uniform is a green dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her café uniform consists of a green dress with matching boots and white socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Wish As Mew Wish, her hair becomes green, grows longer and becomes tied into a ponytail. Mew Wish appears to be a mechanised spacesuit, filled with strange liquid. She has transparent gloves on her hands, with the liquid inside. She also has what it looks like a panel on her chest. Her mouth has extensions, which make it look like a gasmask, and she has green eyes with no pupils, which dissapear whenever she closes them. Her boots have two toes. In her helmet and gloves, it appears to have some sort of gas, considered by most to be a “nebula”. When idle, Mew Wish continues to move her arms up and down. Occasionally, Mew Wish jumps in slow motion, as she is low gravity, is buoyed up, or is very light for her volume like a balloon. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a green leaf with a red rose located on her right hip. Bio The little-understood Inori is one of the few Mew Mews born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Inori works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Inori will confess her favourite music genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Abilities Transformation Inori’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew pendant and putting it on her right hip where her Mew Mark is. Her DNA commences the morphing process and Inori is flung into a burst of green light. The endings of her hair styled her hair into a ponytail while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing the green liquid inside the shape of short gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy are wrapped around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then spins around and her mouth extensions pop out from the base of her mouth. The sequence concludes with Mew Wish performing multiple spins at a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapon and attack In the original Japanese anime, her weapon is Wish Whip, and her attack is Ribbon Wish Hurricane. The attack involves Mew Wish performing a series of jumps in slow motion, cartwheels and spins before summoning a silver and green whip. She jumps in slow motion with it, constantly being able to land. Her Mew Mark glows and she brings the whip, unleashing a blast of green and silver energy which encases the enemy in a force field similarly shaped like a star. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Silver Whip and her attack is Silver Rain. Trivia * Inori shares her seiyuu with Nico Yazawa from Love Live. * Inori shares her English voice actor with Bouncy from Battle For Hero Island. They both have the same ascent as each other. * Inori is very similar to Yui Hoshimiya. * Inori, Asahina Aishingu and Asahina Emiru share the same DNA and theme colour as each other. Category:Heroes Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Green Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Females Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Starlight Mew Mew